Vanilla Story
by beast1996
Summary: A normal GarenXKatarina story. The first few chapter will be boring. Rated T but can become M. Sorry for any grammar errors


I don't own anything about LOL. Riot does.

- Come forth, you will find honor in death.

- Better dead than dull.

Garen wields his giant sword over his head, blowing a decisive strike onto his target, silencing her in progress. Yet his skill is fully paid by a direct kick in the stomach, which hurt like hell, even for the Might of Demacia. Though any champions in the League are powerful in their own way, few chose to take him head on. Yet such action was done by fragile-looking woman, blaze with her crimson hair.

- You must be summoned by a fool to choose to attack me single-handedly. Or is it because you take so highly of yourself, Sinister Blade?

- Oh, and you are the one to talk? What kind of might does you represent for that beloved Demacia of your, when you hide in the bush and attack such a girl like me, "grass-lover"?

Katarina continues to taunts him while dealing skills none stop after the silence wear out. Her blade twisted around her body, performing the sinister steel, damaging him while boosting her own speed. It hurt, but Garen is a sub-tank, no less. Indulge the pain, he chooses to answer Katarina with his own skill, judgement, mostly because of the horde of creep stand between him and her. Pass through the battle slow him down, but it is still faster than running around it. Katarina has widened a little space between them, even though the woman has just received a powerful blow from the outer turret for dealing damage to Garen in its range.

- Hey, maybe you should ask that that blonde sister of yours to teach you ballet. It will suit you better, little boy.

- Yet why are you running from me, then? Does even a dancer is too tough for your dull blades?

They just make the turn at the top left corner of summoner's rift, the assassin of Noxus run ahead of Garen a bit. The gap is closing however, slowly, but it still is. And that make Garen wonder. He himself is wearing the boots of swiftness, which make him run with acceptable speed. But Katarina, she is slow, with only the boots of speed. Even for having a rough start like this match, with the top turret of the purple team destroy after mere minutes, the inventory she having is still a bad farming.

Garen clear his mind, focusing on the task ahead. Xin Zhao had signal him that he is in place. With 2 vs 1, and Galio is coming in case Sion, the one missing from map is waiting somewhere near, this will be a cartain kill.

She pass the bush near the golem base in the top lane. A horde of purple minions rush forward. Garen know it is time, or else she mind shunpo away.

"Now" he shouts, ready to activate decisive strike anytime to reinforce Xin Zhao. With the signal, Xin Zhao activates the three talon strike, but doesn't use audacious charge right at the time, even if she was in range. He steps out of the bush.

Summoner's mistake.

And it will cause lives.

Sion go out of the other bush, the upper one at the slide which connect purple team jungle with the river and stun Garen with his cryptic gaze. Katarina can take care of herself if Garen won't silence her, even if the strikes of Xin Zhao costs her over one third of her health. She uses boucing blades and sinister steel to reduce Xin Zhao helath while waiting for the cast-too-late audacious charge effect to wear off, then shunpo away to a caster minions with only about one fourth of her health left.

Meanwhile, Sion attacks rapidly on Garen, his axe hits hard with enrage, making even the Might of Demacia to abort his plan and attack the undead, protecting himself. Xin Zhao, doesn't want to try a tower dive to kill Katarina, come and back Garen up. Galio shows up at the turn where Garen and Katarina had just past seconds ago, ready for a 3vs 1. Even with Xin Zhao and Garen together, Sion's good farm do the deed, especially with a kill on Lux at bot, an assist on Jarvan with Warwick from the jungle go out for a g…

"Back off" Garen shout. With Warwick show up at mid lanes when Galio does a quick push and def with Swain, they thought that even if the Blood Hunter were to pass the jungle and attack them, Katarina would have been dead by then without any trouble, and a 3vs2 with Sion and Warwick, with maybe another kill, won't result in a death even at worse. But as the horde of blue minions pass the outer mid turret just seconds ago, Garen saw a grim result for this fight.

Swain didn't take the bait of destroying the turret. He can't be seen in the map, which mean…

"Ahh" Xin Zhao growl, as he is attack by Warwick's infinite duress. Garen can't help much, as Sion use his cryptic gaze again, making him unable to move. Galio come out to help, as he shielded Xin Zhao with bulwark, then use resolute smite and joy in the fight. But what Garen fear has came.

Swain plunge out of the fog of war, use decrepify and torment on Garen, then focus on Xin Zhao. Garen's summoner orders him to retreat, knowing that Xin Zhao will fall, even if they help. Garen's code of honor will never let him do this act of treason, but in the Justice Field, when a summon decide what must be done, a champion can only reason and persuade, but can't go against it, which make famous tacticians like Swain always gaining a upper hand over ones like him. Galio know what must be done, and activate his ulti, hoping to ensure at least one of them will get out. But all hopes end when during the 2 seconds period of idol of Durand, the soil beneath them fall, and massive talons from the ground grows, root them to their place. A well-placed nevermove of Swain when he just showed up end all of their escape plans. Both of them know that there is no way out now, with Warwick taking out Xin Zhao with ease when Galio' ulti end, and now attack on the Sentinel's sorrow next. Swain focuses on Garen. But the damn Noxians use no skill, just auto-attacks. Sion doesn't use his death caress or even enrage, no hunter's call or hungering strike from Warwick.

"Do they want us to duel with them, with plain strikes? No, Noxians, especially Swain will never do things like that."

- What do you want? Prolong the death of a solider? You damn twisted bastard, i fear no pain, nor death.

Garen screams, enrage with his mortal enemies' sicken way of thinking. But for anyone who fought for or against Swain, the master tactician will never do things without a meaning. And the meaning comes out, in the form of blades.

Shunpo.

Boucing blades.

Galio fall, even before the crimson dance of death, the infamous death lotus began.

Ten daggers plunge into Garen's body, yet he felt no pain. So that is what Swain had planned. Being the leader of the Dauntless Vanguard, one can thought that Garen is only a barbarian in a clean armor, but he is an officer, trained both in mind and might. Yet Jericho Swain has lived up to his tittle.

Garen attack his decisive strike onto his target, decide to forget the surrounding. He will die, soon, but he can drag one of them with him, that's for sure. Funny, the three bastards left them and go for a push, both of Warwich and Sion wearing a smirk on their face. Swain follows slowly, his cain lazily tap in the ground. His red, twisted eyes penetrated Garen soul, knowing the fight's result. But all that, Garen doesn't care, his eyes lock on his target. He sighed, realizing that even his grieves ease down at her sight.

The thought of losing two teammates, both loyal to his city, disappears.

The thought of losing a turret for the damn Noxians, disappears.

The thought of knowing that the match is likely to be predictable since this moments onward, disappears.

The thought of his own tittle, crush by the mind of a monster tactician and the might of his…

Garen doesn't know what to address her. The burnt feeling of ignite run through his body, taking a way his health in process. All he focused about is her. Even the sight of the great Demacia becomes the background in her present, when he closes his eye and calls forth its justice upon her.

Then, even the background disappears.

Garen shock, as the conection between his summoner and himself linger by a thread in his mind. A whisper comes:

- Your choice.

The eyes of the might of Demacia fill with surprise, as he realizes what his summoner has done. Disconnect from the champion usually meaningless, as the match will go on, but not on this occasion. This time, the match decide which city-state, Demacia or Noxus, will responsible for the rebuilding the houses of Kalamandar citizens in their new homes, as the winter is coming. This is the last chance, and if anything happened, like a summoner fall down from exhaustion, the match will be canceled, and the states will share the works and the financial cost equally, as the citizens can wait no longer. None of the states wants this, but if it is to choose between half the work and the whole, one would know what the best to choose, especially if the said summoner has been poisoned by Zaun poison. And now Garen stand in the summoner rift, unrestricted by the summoner bounds, knowing that none can know what he mean behind his action. He glances up to the shining, giant sword above hers. He can call it upon her, end the attack and earn a kill right here right now. Then in moments later, another summoner will take the place of the fallen one, and he will be immune to any foreign attacks, safely at the platform. This time, he can choose what to do, without restriction.

And he did what must be done.

Jarvan stroll down the middle lane, knowing that there is no point in this match anymore. The combat in the top lane is a grim sight of a defeat and a near future of tons of paper work including construction needing huge amount of man power and open the national treasure, which is bad no matter what way one look at it. The act of poisoning a summoner in order to intervene in such an important match is dangerous, yet with many summoner coming from neutral town and state, some of them become a new type of mercenary. And to in sure that the match will go on as plan, Garen is match with one like that, hired to slightly change the result of the match when needed, ready to step out and accuse the said one if anything go against the contract. But the prince finds it amusing in many ways. Even the League of Legends, with so much power in their hand, can't control a person mind and its twisted plans. And its plans of choosing 2 volunteer from summoners that come from, and known to stay, neutral places between Noxus and Demacia, cause more holes than it covers. The idea sound so true to commoners and so stupid to hardened politicians that the Examplar of Demacia wonder if the League actually wish that one will find hole and use it to make a tie, and the state that is in the advantage will take more advantage and cause conflict to the losing side. Too deep, the prince thinks as the small sound of the female announcer inhaling, ready to do her work, when there are so many errors inside this League, for example, the sounding system which should fix the bug of champions hearing the breath of that woman. But the voice wasn't what Jarvan think it would be.

- Double kill.

Jarvan stood in shock, before the summoners soon make him return to the summoning platform. Checking the sharing vision of his teammate, the prince found his dear friend, Garen, lies under the Sinister Blade, who only need another strike to die. Bitter success, the prince thought, as the inventory of the crimson hair woman boost her with attack speed, which save her, and kill his friend in process, by a hit faster. Demacia Justice, or actually his friend calculating skill for when this strike is an instant kill, fail Garen this time.

Yet the prince didn't check for the ability countdown, and if he were to do that, he will be shock, knowing that the might of Demacia does more than just calculating wrong. Garen didn't need to, for he didn't need to call Demacia Justice upon Katarina.

"What Justice?" Garen thought before the summoning light engulf him and teleport him out of summoner rift. "We did nothing wrong."


End file.
